


Serenade to Serena

by Wingsister_Miri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, I did my best to make it scan, I wrote this as a silly parody of all the hilaribad sues at Pottersues, Silly, poem, poor Ron never good enough for the sues, why is their name always Serena???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsister_Miri/pseuds/Wingsister_Miri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly poem I wrote to "honour" the hilaribad sues at Pottersues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade to Serena

** Serenade to Serena **

 

„Serena Moonbeam, I ask you,

you, the best, the Queen of all,

much fairer than the sky so blue,

Let me ask you to the Ball!”

 

Serena blushed. “Oh, Harry James,

are you sure that you want me?

I’m not a Queen, but a Princess.

Ginny is the Queen for thee!”

 

“Serena, will you come with me?

I will offer you my soul.

I promise, a good man I’ll be,

if you will just make me whole.”

 

Serena blushed. “Oh, Draco, dear!

Are you sure that you want me?

I am not worthy of your soul.

Hermione is the girl for thee.”

 

“Serena, let me beg of you,

to change my life for good.

My friends have all left me for you,

I’m lost in the cold, dark wood.”

 

Serena blushed. “Ron, can’t you see?

There’s no proper mate for thee.

I’m a Sue, so you are below

the awesome creature called me.”

 

“My hair is always wonderful,

my eyes change their beautiful hue,

I am so very powerful.

Behold the great magic of Sue!”


End file.
